I Hate Everything About You,But Why Do I Love You?
by ModelSkater
Summary: He didn't want it, but he was forced to it anyways. So now he must suffer being apart of his family and the evil they follow. (DracoHermione)


****

****

****

**I do not own Harry Potter.....but I wish I did..:p -but its good I dont cause it would be all about Draco :)**

****

"Make me proud Draco....", my father smiled turning his head to the hooded man.   
  
I looked away from him. The man gave me shivers down my back. "I...I..will father, of course...", I mumbled, my hands tightly clenched to my sides the other people in dark hooded capes surrounded me.  
  
The hooded man slowly raised up his wand.   
  
"You Draco, have turned out just how I wanted you to.", my father grinned.  
  
'_Yes....but is this what I want?',_ I thought to myself.   
  
The man whispered something under his breath and something began to come out of his wand and met with the top of my arm. I flinched and then I realized as I watched him give me the mark it was not what I wanted. I quickly turned around and had to run as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't look back, I couldn't look back.   
  
"Draco, you silly boy! GET BACK HERE!", the bitter voice of my dad yelled.  
  
_'Where do I go? He will be looking for me.....school would start soon. I could always go to Diagon Alley.'_, I thought glimpsing back.

I ran for most of the part for at least a hour, the sun was rising up from the horizon now. Finally, I was almost to Diagon Alley. I looked at my arm all that remained there was an uncomplete black circle. I kicked at the dirt in frustration.   
  
_'Great...now i'm half a death eater.'_, I sighed.  
  
As I entered Diagon Alley, a bad thought came in my mind. _'I don't have any money. I dont have a bank account...I only have enough money to get...old books.',_

I looked in my pocket, _'Yes only enough for old books....joy...and old robes. I don't have a broom, another thing to make my day.'_  
  
I walked into an old store filled with old robes and books,"Umm...I need to get my robes and my books for the year.",I said quietly.  
  
"Oh, yes of course you are." , the woman smiled measuring me quickly. "I have just the robe for you!" she said excitedly pulling out an old dress robe, it had a few rips...and holes.  
  
I made a disgusted face scanning it over. "Its a rag..."  
  
She frowned lowering the robe down from the air. ,"A rag? If your looking for something new, go to another store." , she spat.  
  
"No!....I will take it.", I said quickly handing her a few sickles. "Thankyou."  
  
"You'll LOVE it!" she smiled pulling out a few Slytherin robes. "Where's you father?", she asked curiously taking the sickles from my hand.  
  
"Uh....he is...umm....not..here.", I said slowly., "Thanks for the robes....do you have any books?"  
  
"Well, ok tell your father I said, Hi!", she smiled getting more books off the shelf.  
  
"I will....", I sighed putting the books in my bag.   
  
"Have fun at Hogwarts!", she said sitting back down.

I walked out bumping into Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Watch it!", I growled. As I dropped my books.  
  
Harry looked down at them and smirked a little. "Nice books.", he smiled not offending Ron, because his family had won a lottery and he had new books.  
  
I quickly scooped them up in my hands. "Go to hell.", I glared picking up a page that fell out.

"Guys! Stop it..... lets just go.", Hermione sighed picking up the rest of the pages off the floor.   
  
I snached them from her hands and walked off quickly.  
  
"Thanks Hermione. You ruined the best moment of my life.", Ron sighed.  
  
I made my way for the train it would be leaving in 30 minutes.

_'I do not feel like explaining this to Crab, and Goyle...it would take forever.'_

I sat in the prefect compartment, it was empty now.  
  
"I will see you later!", Hermione shouted back at Ron and Harry as she sat across from me. She looked away from me not wanting to get in an arguement now, but I didn't either.   
  
I looked down in my robes their were holes and rips in them, just a few though.   
  
"Its ok Crookshanks...", she smiled comforting the cat.  
  
"Better keep that cat away from me.", I glared.  
  
"Don't worry. I will.", she said bitterly.   
  
I sat there as it was quiet, except for the two Ravenclaw prefects gossiping. I glanced at Hermione.

_'She is pretty....well compared to Pancy anyways.'_

She looked at me and I quickly looked away.  
  
"Cauldron cakes, Chocolate frogs, Pumpkin juice!", the trolly lady yelled coming into the compartment, "Anyone?", she smiled.  
  
"I will have a cauldron cake.", Hermione said handing the lady a sickel. The woman handed it to her then left.  
  
I looked at the cake desperatley and sighed.   
  
She glanced at me oddly. And slowly looked away and to Cho."Umm...how was your summer?"  
  
I sighed and rested my head on the arm rest.   
  
"Hey Draco!", Pancy shook me.

_'I must have fell asleep'_

"Its time to go! Were here!"  
  
"Oh....", I said getting up and exiting the train. I got off the train to see my worst fear. My Dad waiting for me and a bitter look on his face.

**I hope you like it! I will continue depending on the reviews!!**


End file.
